1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens module and a camera having the lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
The ongoing development in microcircuitry and multimedia technology has made digital cameras popular and in widespread use. Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), are being developed to be increasingly multi-functional. Many of these portable electronic devices are now equipped with a camera module. The camera module generally includes an optical module, which includes a lens barrel and a holder for receiving the lens barrel.
Generally, the lens barrel is mounted in the holder via screw threads. It is desirable to maintain a torque force between the lens barrel and the holder in an appropriate range. If the torque force is too strong, the rotation between the lens barrel and the holder will become difficult. If the torque force is too weak, the lens barrel may deviate from the holder and result in eccentricity between the lens barrel and the holder.
Furthermore, regarding screw thread connection products, the structure of the screw thread teeth and the spaces between adjacent screw thread teeth may require a relatively high manufacturing precision and a relatively complex manufacturing process. Therefore, the screw thread connection configuration used in the optical lens module may obstruct the miniaturization of the electronic product and/or may inhibit the effective mass manufacture thereof.
Therefore, an optical lens module with a simple manner for assembling the barrel and the holder is desired.